Stories of Lyrics
by Citizen-Kaine
Summary: Just some Mature rated stories made while listening to songs. Most of these will be just filler for me while working on Carry On. All stories are made just for fun, and most will be one shots. If there is a song you think I should listen to, please let me know!


_**A.N. I'm bored.**_

_**Give me another song to do.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or this song. All rights reserved to their respectful owners.**_

_**Always- Blink 182**_

Their fight was loud compared to the normal. Both males knew the consequences of loud fighting in the zombie apocalypse, however neither worried about starting a hoard with the storm going on outside. The attic was secluded enough from the rest of the house, which had already been set up into a safe house. The fight needed to happen, Nick was getting sick of having to watch Ellis's back during attacks, especially when he always had to look out for the rest of the team as well. The younger male's constant going on about his dead friend always seemed to cause distractions that would always lead to Ellis getting hurt. Ellis yelled about how he felt Nick was treating him like a child, especially like always. In the end all Ellis wanted was just Nick's love, and it seemed like Nick was done caring about him, except to belittle him. Nick swallowed hard at those words, the feelings he had for Ellis hadn't changed except they were stronger. It's why he cared so much if the kid wasn't watching his back, what if Nick couldn't watch it for him. Nick grabbed Ellis's arm, biting his lower lip before sighing. "I've been here before a few times."

Nick's hands slid over Ellis's arm slowly, his breath stopped as Ellis pulled his arm away. "And I'm quite aware we're dying." Ellis looked back at Nick before starting to head towards the door of the safe room, leading back downstairs to the others. He wanted out and away, he was done being even near Nick. He could feel himself shaking, especially as Nick moved closer and wrapped his arms around Ellis's shoulders tightly. "And your hands they shake the goodbyes." Nick whispered as he squeezed Ellis, kissing his cheek softly as fingers toyed with the top of his shirt. "And I'll take you back if you'll have me." Ellis grunted at that looking at Nick before pulling away from the other, attempting for the door once more. He was stopped by Nick grabbing his hand and pulling him back into the room.

"So here, I am, I'm trying." Nick said pulling Ellis against his body, his free hand going to Ellis's cheek, rubbing it slowly. "So here I am, are you ready." Ellis couldn't help but get suckered into the kiss as Nick leaned down. As much as they fought he still enjoyed being with Nick, even if he did treat him like a child. Nick pulled Ellis back further into the room, before pushing him against the wall next to the attic window. "Come on let me hold you, touch you…" Ellis blushed his eyes widening as Nick slid his hands up under his shirt. He was still mad at the other, he couldn't just get over the fight because Nick was horny. "Feel you, always. Kiss you, taste you, all night, always." Nick pushed Ellis's shirt up higher, his nails sliding along the others soft skin slowly, causing the younger male's head to fall back a bit as he gave a light moan.

Ellis groaned but pulled Nick's hands off of him, before pushing the other away. He managed out a knock it off before trying to go for the door again. Nick followed him, a hand going to his chest as he tried again, "And I'll miss your laugh, your smile." Nick kept following as Ellis started down the stairs, slamming the door open. "I'll admit I'm wrong if you'd tell me." Nick held out his hand, as Ellis stopped. Ellis looked back at Nick as he stood in the candle lit hall way. "I'm so sick of fights, I hate them." Ellis kept his eye on Nick who moved closer down the hallway, hoping he could keep the other back from running off to the others still. "Let's start this again, for real."

Ellis looked down the hall, before looking at Nick once again, then he looked down at Nick's hand trying to think it over properly, "So here I am, I'm trying. So here I am, are you ready?" Nick's words were but a whisper as he kept moving closer. "So here I am, I'm trying." Nick moved his hand down as he got closer to Ellis who stood still, still trying to think over the situation and what he should say. Without allowing the kid to think much more, Nick pushed him against the wall. "So here I am, are you ready?" Ellis looked Nick in the eyes in the candle light, and though he was barely able to make out much of Nick's features he knew that he meant it. That he really was trying.

"Come on let me hold you, touch you, feel you…" Nick whispered as he leaned down and kissed Ellis's jaw line slowly. Ellis gasped before grinning, "Always." He replied much to Nick's delight. "Kiss you, taste you, all night, always." They kissed hard, Ellis's arms wrapping around Nick's neck and pulling him close as his fingers slowly moved to tangle in his dark brown locks. Their bodies pressed together against the wall, as Nick moved his hands along Ellis's slender frame. The broke the kiss to continue with smaller kisses. "Come on let me hold you," Nick grabbed Ellis's hips and pulled them hard against his own, causing a small grinding against the pelvises. "Touch you, feel you… always." Ellis groaned in pleasure as he pushed the other back a bit, grinning as he looked up at Nick's pleading eyes. "Kiss you, taste you, all night, always." Nick whispered as Ellis pushed him away, so he could move. He grabbed Nick's hand in his own and slowly started walking backwards back to the attic door.

Ellis only stopped when he felt the stairs on the back of his ankle causing him to almost fall. Nick's arms went around him to stop the other from falling, and to give himself a chance to nuzzle the other at the base of his neck. "I've been here before a few times…." He muttered as he nibbled the soft skin he was loving on. "And I'm quite aware we're dying." He looked at Ellis before pulling him upright from the stairs. He then grabbed him up off his feet, carrying him bridal style up the stairs, before throwing him onto the couch they'd been sitting on only a couple hours ago. Ellis laughed before grinning up at the other with his sheepish grin. He sat up on the couch only to be pushed back into a laying position once again. "Come on let me hold you, touch you…" Nick pulled Ellis's shirt off as he moved on top of the other. He removed his own shirt as he looked at Ellis, "Feel you, always." He moved Ellis's legs up so he could be between them, and push against the other in a soft grinding manor.

"Kiss you, taste you, all night, always." Ellis let out a moan as Nick continued, his hands sliding down Ellis's chest to his belt which he pulled off slowly, while moving back so he could slide Ellis's pants off in a fluid movement. Hands slid over bare skin, causing a few gasps and stifled moans from the slender male under him. Ellis held the back of his hand to his mouth to try and keep himself quiet as Nick slid fingers along his hardening member. "Come on let me hold you…" Nick looked down at Ellis as he continued to touch him, "Touch you…" Ellis groaned happily as Nick wrapped his hand around Ellis's member, and began to stroke it. "Feel you, always."

He leaned down and began to kiss along Ellis's chest slowly moving up to his neck once more. "Kiss you, taste you…" Ellis nodded as he pushed his hips up to Nick's strokes, slowly moving his hand away from his mouth as Nick kissed along his jaw line. "All night, always." Ellis blushed as Nick whispered his words in Ellis's ear. "Always." Ellis murmured back as he grabbed Nick's face with his hands, pulling him into a kiss. Nick continued his movements, enjoying the feeling of Ellis's legs tightening around his own hips, trying to pull his body closer. Nick broke the kiss so he could look down at Ellis's body. "Always." He looked at Ellis again who bit his lower lip trying to hold back his orgasm.

Seeing the look on his lovers face Nick moved his hand faster, leaning down to kiss Ellis's shoulder, before biting down. Ellis gasped as his body arched, unable to hold back any longer from the mixture of pleasures. His body gave a small spasm of delight as he finished, and as Nick released from the bite on his shoulder. "Always." Ellis muttered as he pushed his bangs from his eyes, grinning at Nick slowly. "Always…" Nick smirked before giving the smaller male a small kiss on his forehead.

**END**

_**A/N: As stated before, I was bored. **_  
_**And I wanted this to happen. So it happened. More to come when I get bored again. Or when I need a break from carry on, with something less depressing. **_  
_**So… Hope you at least kind of enjoyed my silly stuff.**_

_**P.S. This is why we don't allow me near the adult eggnog and nightquill **_


End file.
